The Akatsuki Secret
by Silver Lightning Effect
Summary: *BEING REWRITTEN* Itachi Uchiha & his partner Kisame Hoshigaki are sent to locate a potential new member for their organization. What they find is a girl who seems to be aloof and carefree, but she hides a small secret; she isn't human. Is that why Leader wanted her in the Akatsuki? And who is this red headed man who seems to follow her everywhere? ::ON HIATUS::
1. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've decided to just go ahead and delete all the old chapters and everything that will be put in will be the new rewritten chapters. I'll try to work on them now but I don't have an actual computer yet, not until after the 14th. So I may not be able to actually get them up even if I do write them now.**

**Also, I just want to know, how many people actually liked this story and would like to see this rewritten? I plan to change the story line quite a lot since this was the first story I ever wrote and it sucked like crap. It's been several years since then and I believe I've gotten better.**

**I'll admit I'm kind of over Naruto, but I can't live with leaving this story as it is. So I'm rewriting it and hopefully making it a lot better. No romance really and definitely no pairings that aren't all ready canon. **

**Well, that's all I wanted to say. **

**Until then,**

**Silver Lightning Effect**


	2. Chapter 1 REWRITTEN

**Author's Note:** **Here is the first chapter of the rewritten "The Akatsuki Secret". Hope you enjoy. NARUTO is copyrighted to Kishimoto. I only own my OCs.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

_**Old Chapter:**_

**Story Only: 126**

**With AN: 184**

_**Rewritten Chapter:**_

**Story Only: 302**

**With AN: 392**

**O.o.O**

**Info:**

_***…* **_**= Noise**

**"…" = Speaking**

**'…' = Thinking/Inners**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

_(Flashback)_

_Itachi and Kisame entered the Akatsuki leader's office, curious as to what he could want. They both bowed as his shadowed figure appeared._

_The leader explained why they were called, "Itachi, Kisame, I have a mission for you. I need you two to go meet a new member and bring them back to the base safely if they choose to join. If they refuse, kill them. Details are in this scroll," he ordered as he tossed the Uchiha said scroll._

"_Hai Leader-sama. We will finish this mission successfully," Itachi promised with another bow._

"_I would hope so. Dismissed." The hidden leader replied._

_(End of Flashback)_

The partners leaped from tree to tree quickly, hoping to reach the village before nightfall. They were now heading toward their destination. Itachi had opened the scroll as soon as they were dismissed. The only information provided was that they needed to go to Konoha. This was probably why Itachi was chosen for the mission since he was originally from the Leaf village.

'The information is in the scroll, he said. What information, there is only a location. How does leader expect us to find this member without a picture or even a name,' Kisame thought to himself sarcastically.

Itachi was having similar thoughts though neither voiced them. Soon enough they arrived at the entrance of the village, the sun was starting to set.

"I think we should camp out here for the night and try finding this member at dawn," Itachi advised.

Kisame nodded in agreement so the two set up the tent and started a small fire, Itachi roasting some fish he had caught from a river earlier.

They ate in silence, Itachi claiming the first watch, now they had to wait until morning to find this mysterious new member…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**And scene. Hope you liked the new version of chapter 1. It's already 130 or so words longer. xD **

**Well, please review. Meanwhile I'll be working on rewriting more chapters.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yuuki~**


	3. Chapter 2 REWRITTEN

**Author's Note:** **Here is the second chapter of the rewritten "The Akatsuki Secret". Hope you enjoy. NARUTO is copyrighted to Kishimoto. I only own my OCs.**

**O.o.O**

**~Word Count~ **

_**Old Chapter:**_

**Story Only: 233**

**With AN: 272 **

**O.o.O**

_**Rewritten Chapter:**_

**Story Only: 1, 427**

**With AN: 1, 573**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

**Morning…0500 hours…**

The sun had yet to rise but the two Akatsuki were all ready up and planning their entry into the village. Kisame, as usual, wanted to get this mission done quickly and with as much fighting as possible. The younger partner, being the calm one, knew that they must find this member without attracting any attention to themselves.

"Kisame, I understand that you have been wanting to fight someone for a while, but time and stealth are the key to this mission. We must sneak in and out as fast as possible without anyone realizing the enemy has breached their walls," the Uchiha muttered in his monotone voice.

Kisame scowled but nodded, agreeing to the wiser plan, "Hai Itachi-san…though I do hope this kid comes with a struggle, that way I get to at least knock 'em out."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, sensing how many guards were out on gate patrol today, "…three men….two Genin, one Jounin," he opened his eyes once more and stood up, "Come Kisame…let us get this over with…"

The shark-like man stood as well, towering over his companion, "Are we going to engage in combat with the guards? Or do you have another plan Itachi-san?"

"We shall use genjutsu and take on disguises of normal villagers," he replied quietly, pulling out several papers, handing some to Kisame, "These are fake documents that shall get us entry in, take on the appearance of the man in the photo, he is your disguise."

Kisame took the papers, examining the picture and nodding, forming a hand sign, his appearance changing immediately. The blue skin now tan, long shaggy brown hair and small beady brown eyes, his height and body remaining the same though his cloak and weapon were gone, replaced by baggy clothes and a small traveling sack.

Itachi set up his genjutsu as well, his stress lines disappearing, sharingan eyes becoming a pale blue, his hair growing short and blond and his cloak replaced with those clothes of a farmer, "Let's move," he ordered and the two set forth.

They cautiously walked to the gate, handing their papers to the guard seated at a small table, and awaiting to see if their disguises would work.

The guard examined the papers, nodding and stamping them, then handing them back with a smile, "Welcome to Konohagakure sirs. I hope you enjoy your visit here."

Itachi nodded and walked through silently. Kisame followed him after thanking the guard with a toothy grin.

After they had completely gone through, now mixed within the midst of the crowd of people walking the streets today, Itachi murmured quietly to Kisame, "We have successfully entered…now to figure out where this possible member could be. Let us find someplace quiet and private and I shall attempt to reexamine the scroll…perhaps I had missed some hint before."

The two S-rank nin slipped into an empty booth within a ramen stand, Itachi pulled out the scroll once more, raking his eyes over its contents as Kisame ordered himself some ramen, the cook making the order and delivering it to them quickly as the stand was near empty at such an early hour.

"Id oo ry ith or ringan?" the shark-like ninja asked his companion through a mouthful of ramen.

"No…" the Uchiha scolded himself mentally for forgetting that Pein may have hidden a message that could only be seen by his Sharingan, in case the scroll was ever lost. He glanced around them carefully before activating the famous Uchiha kekkei genkai.

Itachi scanned the scroll once more, his eyes red, with three black comas within them. As he had thought, there was now a residence, places frequented list and even a picture, albeit grainy.

He rose silently, they would go to all the places listed and search there first, if the target was not found they would then try the residence, "Come Kisame."

His companion clambered to his feet after slurping down the remains of his meal, tossing some money on the table then nodding at Itachi to lead the way.

…**0630 hours…**

The first two locations were shops in the market, however they hadn't opened up yet. The third place was the ramen stand they had stopped in earlier, though there were no signs of any ninjas that looked like the picture. And so their search continued, each place listed containing no trace of the target. It seemed that they would have to try the residence after all.

The target's home was located near the hokage tower, in a small apartment complex made specifically for Nin who went on frequent missions. It would be just their luck if their target was away on a mission, but if that was the case, Pein would never have sent them in the first place…or so Itachi decided.

They entered the complex, climbing several staircases to the hall that held the target's apartment. It was the third door on the left, Itachi paused to sense if any chakra signature was inside. There was a masked signature moving about within the residence. The target was home, now the two simply had to get them to come along whether willingly or by force, it mattered not.

Kisame hoped by force of course, Itachi let him do the honors of breaking the door down, as no other residents of that floor were in their homes. Itachi wasn't quite sure of what to expect when they found their target, but he certainly didn't expect to find a young adult smiling as if they had been expected and offering a tray of freshly baked cookies to the two.

"Hello. Care for a cookie? They've just come out of the oven," the person asked, seeming almost amused by their surprised faces, or in Itachi's case, narrowed eyes, "They're not poisoned or anything, don't worry."

Itachi studied the cookies silently, then looked back to the target, Kisame on the other hand helped himself to the whole tray, ignoring the blank look his younger partner was giving him.

"What? They're good. You should try one Itachi-san," the blue man muttered in defense.

Itachi simply looked back at the target, "I am fine Kisame. You…are Kujou-san correct?"

"Hmm? Yes, that would be me. Not what you were expecting eh? Well, I'd rather try getting on your good sides if I'll be working with you from now on. I think it's classier to come willingly than by force, and its more convenient for the two of you as well." The youth replied tartly, "And please, no formalities, just call me Yuuki."

"Kujou-san, if you would gather your things then. We would like to leave as soon as possible," Itachi continued, as if he hadn't heard the request to cut the formalities.

The target sighed but nodded, "Of course. It shouldn't take too long. Please make yourself comfortable." With that the youth wandered off into another room, Itachi glanced at Kisame then took out the scroll once more, looking over it to make sure this was indeed the right place.

As promised, the target took only ten minutes, walking back into the main room with a backpack, dressed in traveling clothes consisting of the typical ninja sandals, a fishnet shirt under a black tank, both under a standard green Konoha flak jacket, black cargo pants and a Konoha headband tied on their arm.

Now the gender of the target could be seen clearly as before they had worn loose clothing. The target was a young female, around 19 or 20, with long silvery hair braided tightly and grey-blue eyes, or eye rather as one eye was covered by bangs.

Itachi nodded and headed out the doorway, the door hanging onto the frame barely by its hinges from when Kisame knocked it down. Kisame gestured for the girl to go after, coming up behind her, the three ninjas exited the complex and then calmly made their way back to the entrance, though Itachi led them out of the village through a side way, avoiding the main gate.

Before they headed off, Itachi signaled to Kisame, the taller Nin grinned and proceeded to knock out the target, fulfilling his wish after all. They couldn't allow this new member to discover the hideout's whereabouts until they were sure she could be trusted.

Kisame scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder, carrying her pack on his other. The two headed out then, jumping through trees at breakneck speed, wanting to get back and rid themselves of this recruit as soon as possible.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**I'm deeply sorry for not updating anything for so long. This year has been a lot busier and hectic then I had expected, but I finally got something written.**

**I'm hopefully going to try to continue rewriting this and updating Severed and Hands Stained after the 14th as today I am heading out of state for a wedding and will not have any Internet access until the 14th, ironically my birthday.**

**So please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter and that it makes up if only a little.**

**Sincerely,**

**Silver Lightning Effect**


End file.
